


Day 4: Blowjob

by AngelaLives



Series: 8 NSFW Drabbles [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Rope Bondage, hockey muscles, takes place outside of canon or post bitty's graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: Bitty thinks Jack needs to unwind.





	

Bitty runs his hand up Jack’s spine, fingers dancing across it lightly. Jack arches into the touch, but the blond pushes him back down firmly to the bed. His back is already arched, with his forearms tied together, folded behind his back. His eyes follow Bitty as the smaller man circles the bed, his eyes running up and down the Canadian’s body. Jack can feel the heat of his boyfriend’s gaze and a shiver travels down his body. They’re both completely naked, and the combination of the ropes holding him in position and the position itself don’t make for much heat.

Jack’s hard and leaking and Bitty hasn’t even touched him, not his cock, not anywhere. Bits knows how badly the taller man loves to be bossed around in the bedroom, and Bitty is more than willing to provide orders. Today when Jack got home, Eric was waiting, hands in his lap, and sweetly asked him to undress before making sure he was okay with being tied up. Jack didn’t bother asking why, he trusted Bits.

Bitty tied him with firm hands, and he hadn’t touched Jack other than what was necessary. Jack jerked upwards when Bitty runs a finger from his chest down to his pelvis, stopping just as he reaches the dark hairs.

"Now, this tenseness is why you're tied up like this, honey. Tonight I want you relaxed and calm, and I don't wanna see any of this." Bitty punctuated the order with a stare directly into his boyfriend’s eyes, as if he was the one who chose to have an anxiety-provoking lifestyle. He did his best to close his eyes and take deep breaths, attempting to relax more with every one. He seems to be succeeding, as far as Bitty can tell.

Jack jerks violently, eyes snapping open and mouth letting out a low groan when Bitty thumbs the head of his cock, hand wrapping around the shaft. The friction is very, very good, and he lets out a noise to let Bitty know he is appreciative. Bitty spits into his palm, and the friction becomes easier with the precome and spit being slathered on his cock. Jack feels himself beginning to unwind, to lose himself to the pleasure.

Then Bitty crawls onto the bed toward Jack, rests between his legs, and if that isn’t the most arousing sight Jack has seen w—

The Canadian lets out a rough cry when the smaller man licks around the head of his cock before sucking it into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around the head. He puts his hand on the shaft of Jack’s cock and starts bobbing to take it deeper. Jack wants to watch, but he finds his eyes closing and his head tilting instinctively back as a load moan escapes somewhere in the back of his throat. He is unwound, taken apart, and when Jack feels that warmth around his now throbbing length the world flies away, leaving only the warmth. When he tries to buck up into it Bitty’s strong hands hold him down to the bed. Then the warmth is gone, and Jack’s eyes fly open.

“Are you less tense, sweetheart?” he said, a little bit patronizing, as he could very well tell that Jack was unwinding and enjoying himself.

“Ouais- y-yes,” Jack managed to whine out, and Bitty’s hand on his cock tightens, his motions ceasing.

“Y-yu-yes sir,” he corrects himself, and Bitty lets out a pleased little noise as he settles back into the rhythm of bobbing up and down on Jack’s cock while twisting his hand around or fondling his balls. With every sound of praise uttered, Jack’s body flushes and shudders. The smaller man lifts off for a moment.

“You’ve done so well, so good for me,” he croons, gently rubbing Jack’s thighs before placing little kitten licks around the head of the taller man’s cock, stopping only when Jack makes a choked sound.

“What, baby, what can I do for you?”

“S-suck me again, please, Eric, I-I’m—” Jack chokes out, only to let out another hoarse gasp when Bitty strokes him.

“Of course, sweetheart. Come for me.” Bitty sinks back down, sliding the solid weight of Jack’s length into his throat an holding it for a moment before hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the tip, jerking him as he emptied into Bitty’s mouth.

Bitty swallows and moves up the bed, embracing Jack while he unties him, rubbing the faint rope marks left from proper bondage.

“You did so good for me, honey,” he says as he sees Jack relaxing and waits for him to come out of subspace. Jack comes to with Bitty’s warm presence around him. “Anything I can get you?”

Jack looks Bitty up and down and leans forward to kiss him gently before looking at him.

“You haven’t…” he trails off, and Bitty blushes, despite himself.

“Well the I’d guess you had better take responsibility there, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Bitty babbles out words of praise as Jack jerks him off, pressing kisses to his neck before Bitty comes on Jack’s stomach. He disappears for a moment to return with a damp cloth and wipes Jack off before laying down beside him, Jack immediately reaching out and pulling them together.

“Feel better?” Bitty asks, running a hand up and down the larger man’s arm.

“Definitely.” Jack nuzzles into Bitty’s neck, and they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> love to my beta whose party i couldn't go to because it didn't want to be killed by a drunk driver, love u bud bud  
>  **thank you for reading! comments, feedback, and suggestions welcome!**


End file.
